Evil Skips a Generation
by GingerKRGR
Summary: Katharine had moved far away from Springwood. In her determination to escape herself she became part of the traditional suburban hell that her father had worked so hard to destroy. What she doesn't realize is that a true legend never really dies...
1. Default Chapter

Things change, life goes on, the world continues to spin no matter how hard you will it to stop. I believe we all have both good and bad in us, but everyone has a natural inclination one way or the other. It's the pull that comes from somewhere deep inside you, a feeling that's nearly impossible to suppress. For as long as I can remember I had an understanding of this, but only now as I look back can I really comprehend it.  
  
Hate me, judge me, it doesn't much matter anymore. We are born into a society that tells us we must live a good life, constantly striving to do whats right, only to eventually be forgotten. Have my decisions really had much of an effect in the over all scheme of things? Where does being a good person actually get you? The people that surround us everyday; the ones with all the power, prestige, beauty and money will at some point be nothing more than an etching on a piece of stone. Although, there are always those few who, like me, refuse to let time turn them to dust. They make a mark that will continue to endure. Whether you choose to view my actions as positive or negative is purely up to you.  
  
Lets start from the beginning...  
  
Katharine Krueger, Maggie, had moved far away from Springwood, far away from everything that happened. She didn't want to remember any more of her past than what she'd already been forced to. Years had passed now and denial seemed like the best option for a happy life. No one knew her real name was Katharine or that she'd been adopted, not even her family. Somewhere in her determination to escape she found herself part of the same suburban Hell her father had worked so hard to destroy.  
  
She sat in her living room exhausted from a full days work. It was nearly six, time for Andy to be getting home. Sluggishly, she got up from her chair and made her way to the kitchen to get started on dinner. With a slam of the back door Maggie knew her husband was home.  
  
"Hello, dear. How was your day?" He looked extremely worn out, his short brown hair a mess, and all his words seemed to come out monotone.  
  
"I'm fine. What's wrong? Did you have a bad day at the office?" Maggie said, trying to sound more cheerful than she actually was.  
  
"Not really, just have a lot on my mind. The company is doing some shifting and I'm hoping we wont be involved."  
  
"What would it mean if we were? Is your job in jeopardy?"  
  
"No, no, it'd just mean my position could be moved to another location. All the same, I don't feel like uprooting our lives and moving. Lakeview is our home, I grew up here, and it's where I intend to raise our family... Never mind, I'm only being paranoid."  
  
Maggie sighed heavily as she tossed some pasta into a bowl. "I'd hope they wouldn't do something like that to you, you've been with that place for ages. Anyway, lets not worry about it now. We'll take things as they come. Do you mind going upstairs and calling Virginia? I'm almost ready here."  
  
"No problem." His mood had improved greatly after the talk with his wife. In the back of his mind there were still some worries about work, but knowing she was ready to deal with it should the worst happen took a huge load off his shoulders.  
  
A few minutes later Andy returned to the kitchen followed by their only daughter Virginia. Virginia was a pretty young girl, not much older than 13. She had long red hair, cherry lips, and brown eyes that sparkled with a glint of gold. She was of average height and had an extremely thin frame that bordered on emaciated. She almost looked a bit unhealthy as she sat down to the dinner table. You could count the bones in her spine through the tight fitting green shirt she wore. Maggie and Andy had been worried about her physical state for quite some time but whenever they brought it up she only got defensive.  
  
There wasn't much conversation at the dinner table that night, not that there ever was. Individually, they all got along, but as a group, there was constant tension. Virginia remained quiet shifting the pasta around with her fork not actually intending to eat it. She was a little ray of sunshine as always.  
  
"Virginia, what happened to your arm?" Maggie questioned, noticing several gashes lacing up her forearm.  
  
"Ahhh! Oh my God! How did that happen!?!" Virginia screamed with a panicked look on her face. Of course, this was complete and total sarcasm. "Seriously mother, how the fuck do you think it happened?"  
  
Maggie's eyes narrowed, not at all amused by her daughters sick sense of humor. "I guess I'll be calling your doctor in the morning."  
  
"Go ahead. You think I give a shit?"  
  
"I've had just about enough of this!" Maggie was beginning to lose her patience with the arrogant child and they had only been together a matter of minutes. "Go to your room and stay there. I can't deal with your attitude tonight."  
  
Virginia shot her a patronizing half smile and trotted up stairs pleased in the fact that she'd be spending the rest of the evening with no disturbances.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Andy had received a phone call. "Hey, Andy, this is Joe." The voice on the other end was that of Joe Peterson, Andy's supervisor. His deep southern accent alone would have easily let Andy know who it was. "I have some good news and bad news for you. The bad news is it looks like your job is being transferred out of state, but the good news is you'll be getting a substantial raise."  
  
Andy was not happy at all. The possibility of being transferred was exactly what had been keeping him a ball of nerves for the past week and a half. Almost all the color had drained out of his face by the time he managed to choke out a few words, "So, where will we be going?"  
  
"You'll be going to the main department in Springwood, Ohio. It's nice there, the wife and I have gone on a few business trips in the area. I'll tell ya' somethin,' it's TV land if I ever saw it! The land of white picket fences and dinner parties! I think you'll like it."  
  
"Well, thanks Joe. I'll see you tomorrow." He couldn't fake being pleasant, not now. He hung up the phone and turned to Maggie who'd already figured out what the call was about. He didn't say a word.   
  
She spoke first simply asking "Where?"  
  
"Springwood, Ohio... but the boss said its just as nice as Lakeview..." He was trying to soften the blow even though he himself didn't believe it.  
  
"Springwood?!" She was completely mortified at the thought of returning to the place that held so many bad memories. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to regain her composure. She couldn't let him think anything was wrong.

Authors notes: The standard, "I do not own NOES or any of the tradmark characters," would apply here.


	2. Chapter 2

The move happened sooner than anyone expected. It was less than a week later that Maggie and Andy were boxing up their belongings and loading them into the Uhal truck parked in the driveway.

Maggie was not dealing well with the anxiety of it all. She hadn't slept more than four hours that week and the stress was having a serious effect on her mental state. As if moving isn't hard enough she had to worry about the potential of an unwanted family reunion. It wasn't so much that she was worried for herself, but for Virginia. What if there was some way Freddy could get to her? Yes, last time she saw her father she'd made sure he was gone for good, but stranger things have happened in Springwood.

There was far too much that needed done to waste time dwelling on paranoia. She decided to push the thoughts out of her mind and focus on what was important at the moment.

"Virginia, I need help carrying a few things outside. Could you take the boxes in the living room out to Andy? There are breakables in one so be careful when you sit them down... Are you even listening?"

"Yah. Throw boxes outside, got it." Her eyes were focused on the television set and never once shifted to acknowledge her mother. She flipped a few channels and sat back in her bed.

"Do it now."

"Get off my case, it'll get done."

"Don't make me tell you again. I Now. /I "

"Jesus Christ, have a fit." She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath as she left the room, " I bitch. /I "

"Wow, Joe was right, this is T.V. land." Andy said taking a look around at their new neighborhood. "I don't think it will be so bad after all. What do you think hun?"

"It's nice. I can definitely see calling a place like this home." Her mindset about the whole situation was beginning to shift. The house was beautiful and she wanted more than anything to believe the best. She waited until Andy was out of ear shot to say, "They'll be safe as long as they don't know..."

Virginia paced back and forth in her room trying to figure out what to wear to her new school. Tomorrow would be her first day and she didn't know what to expect. Coming in mid-year almost never works out well for the social life since everyone has settled into their cliques. Springwood High was a combination of grades 7-12 so she already knew that she would be among the youngest. Deciding to play it safe, she chose a black skirt, green top, and a pair of high heel sandals. It wasn't unique, but it wouldn't stand out either.

The school looked huge and unfriendly. It was by far bigger than Lakeview Junior High. Most people would be intimidated by something so foreign, but not Virginia. She pushed her way through the sea of unfamiliar faces like she owned the place. It's not that she wasn't a little insecure; just that she understood presentation was half the battle. If you appear to be in control other people will believe it's true. And even if they didn't like her, she wouldn't lose any sleep- their problem.

She squinted at her schedule trying to figure out which hallway to try. She contemplated turning left when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Hi! Are you new here? I don't recognize you" She was a pretty girl, long dark hair and a nice completion. She had that kind of, girl next-door, appeal.

"Um... yeah, it's my first day. I'm Virginia."

"I'm Natalie. Did you need help finding your class?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit lost. This place is bigger than what I'm used to."

"What grade are you in?"

"7th." Virginia spoke quietly and looked down as she said her grade. This girl was obviously an upperclassman and as a general rule, they wouldn't give the time of day to a kid. To her surprise the girl was pleasant.

"Ah, I'm a sophomore. I'll walk you to class, know this place like the back of my hand."


	3. Chapter 3

The cafeteria buzzed with commotion as dozens of students began to pour into the already over crowded room. Virginia tapped her pen on the table watching all the people and wondering how she could pass the time. Lunch was always the worst period of the day.

"Hey, Virginia! Over here!" It was Natalie. She motioned for her to come to the table but Virginia hesitated. The girls that surrounded Natalie didn't look the type to give her a warm welcome. There were two blondes and a brunette, none extremely special alone, but each one had 'that look.' Everyone knows the look when they see it; its what distinguishes the in crowd from the rest. Virginia rolled her eyes as she thought about how ridiculous the high school hierarchy was.

It wasn't like there were many other options so she decided to give it a try. Virginia was aware she had a nasty attitude, but also knew how to control it and could be quite personable when necessary. Natalie introduced her friends one by one; the blond on the left was Lisa, the slightly darker blond with the fake bake tan was Teryn, and the brunette was Caitlin.

"So, what school did you come from? Lisa asked, playing with the diamond stud in her ear.

"Lakeview."

"Oh, haven't heard of it."

Teryn interrupted before she could say anything else. "Oh my God, I love your hair color! I've never seen that shade before, what do you use?"

"Nothing, its natural."

"No way, its like... blood red."

The small talk continued for the next few minutes, all centering around Virginia. Though their valley girl accents were grading on her nerves, she didn't mind the attention. Out of all the possible scenarios for a new school, she hadn't expected this. She was accepted, she was liked, she was one of them.

"I'm gonna go get a pretzel. Be right back." Lisa stood up, but as she did her purse got hooked on the chair and spilled all over the floor. Virginia leaned over to help her pick up her stuff when she noticed a bottle of pills that read, "Hypnocil," across the label.

"Hypnocil? What's that?" She knew she was being nosey, but her curiosity was perked.

"You're new..." Lisa whispered but trailed off before finishing the sentence.

"Really?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm to her voice. Realizing her attitude was beginning to shine through, she smiled and laughed to make a joke out of it. No one knew her here and she wasn't about to ruin that opportunity just yet.

Lisa sighed and sat back down. "I guess you should know now so that you can be prepared" The other three girls stared intently as she began to tell the story... "Years ago there was this guy, Freddy Krueger, he killed something like 30 kids right here in Springwood. He finally got arrested but the police made a mistake with the search warrant and his trial was dismissed on a technicality. Obviously, the parents were upset, so they found Krueger in his boiler room and burned him alive."

"Okay... Wait a minute, what does that have to do with the pills?" Virginia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The story doesn't end there, believe me, I wish it did. Freddy may have been dead but somehow he has the power to find you in your nightmares... and if you die in the dream, you die in real life. That's why we take Hypnocil, it's a dream suppressant."

"Whaaat?! You expect me to believe that bull shit? Is this some sort of new girl hazing? Jesus, if you take them for fun just say so. As long as you share I'm cool." Virginia's laughter drowned out Lisa as she tried to defend herself.

Lisa raised her voice becoming a bit angered at Virginia's reaction. "I told you! You're new here so you wouldn't understand! We've all had confrontations with Freddy in the past. We made it but there are a lot of kids that weren't so lucky. Don't believe me? Fine..." Lisa turned around lifting her shirt to revile four deep scars running down her back. "Is that proof enough?"

Virginia, for once, was at a loss for words. She still didn't believe the fairy tale, but something had obviously happened to these girls.

Natalie put her hand on Lisa's shoulder in sympathy. "Calm down hun, you know it's gonna sound crazy to someone that's not from Springwood." She turned back to Virginia and pulled out her bottle of pills, "Now that you know, you should probably take them too. I can talk to my dad about getting you some."

The bell sounded before Virginia had time to react to the offer. She quickly moved to fourth period without talking to anyone else.

That night, as Virginia got ready for bed, Lisa's story popped back into her mind. She nearly laughed out loud remembering how serious they all looked when they'd told it. It was almost like they actually believed the whole thing to be true. The day had been long and tiring, Virginia laid back and, in a matter of minutes, fell asleep.

Authors notes: Sorry this story took so long to get going... You can expect Freddy next chapter!


End file.
